Cost of Livin'
by vikwhis13
Summary: Years after Big Time Rush broke up Kendall has a family that he has to support. It's kinda hard to support a family when you've lost your job though.


**I love mornings in my house because my mom is always playing music and the other day I heard this song by Ronnie Dunn which would make for an amazing song-fic. Hope you like it =)**

**Song: Cost of Livin'**

**Artist: Ronnie Dunn**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song or BTR obviously. **

* * *

><p><em>Everything to know about me<em>

_Is written on this page_

_The number you can reach me_

_My social and my age_

_Yes I served in the army_

_It's where I learned to shoot_

_Eighteen months in the desert_

_Pourin' sand out of my boots_

_No I've never been convicted of a crime_

_I could start this job at any time_.

Kendall Knight, age 34, was sitting at his kitchen table, in his small house filling out a piece of paper. He had spent months looking for a job and desperately needed one to keep a roof over his wife and kids' heads. 2028 hadn't been a good year for the Knight family.

Kendall looked over his paper. "Social, age, served in the army for eighteen months," memories of Iraq sent chills up Kendall's spine "never guilty of a crime, ready to start as soon as possible." It looked good to him so far.

_I got a strong back_

_Steel toes_

_I rarely call in sick_

_A good truck_

_What I don't know_

_I catch on real quick_

_I work weekends_

_If I have to_

_Nights and holidays_

_Give you 40_

_And then some_

_Whatever it takes_

_Three dollars and change at the pump_

_Cost of livin's high and goin' up._

"Strong, rarely call in sick, a good truck, I catch on quickly, will work weekends, nights, and holidays if that's what it takes," Kendall was hoping that after writing the same information down for the hundredth time, he might land a job to get his family through another year.

_I put Robert down as a reference_

_He's known me all my life_

_We attend the same church_

_He introduced me to my wife_

_Gave my last job everything_

_Before it headed south_

_Took the shoes off of my children's feet_

_The food out of their mouths_

_Yesterday my folks offered to help_

_But they're barely getting by themselves_

Kendall made sure he put Logan down as a reference. They'd been friends for life and were lucky enough to have jobs close enough to see each other and their families at church every Sunday morning. It was good to see an old band mate often. He still talked to Carlos over the phone once in a while. He had a job as an engineer in Georgia and James, well they hadn't heard from him since the band broke up.

He sighed. He desperately needed the job since his old job went out of business in mid-2027. After about seven months of saving were gone the Knight family had to move into a smaller house and had to preserve their food to make it last two weeks after Jo went to the grocery store. Bo and Jessie's clothes were getting small on them, but they just didn't have the money for monthly shopping sprees. Kendall's mom kept offering them money but Kendall turned it down. His mom was elderly and had to get by herself.

_I got a strong back_

_Steel toes_

_I rarely call in sick_

_A good truck_

_What I don't know_

_I catch on real quick_

_I work weekends_

_If I have to_

_Nights and holidays_

_Give you 40_

_And then some_

_Whatever it takes_

_Three dollars and change at the pump_

_Cost of livin's high and goin' up._

_I'm sure a hundred others have applied_

_Rumor has it you're only takin' five_

Kendall looked over the paper one more time and checked for errors. He felt almost confident. Even though it seemed he wouldn't ever get a job, Kendall Knight was never one to give up. He heard rumors that they were only taking five people for the job and probably hundreds have applied. It was a long shot but that wasn't stopping him.

_I got a strong back_

_Steel toes_

_I'm handy with a wrench_

_There's nothing I can't drive_

_Nothing I can't fix_

_I work sun-up to sun-down_

_Ain't too proud to sweep the floors_

_Bank has started calling_

_And the wolves are at my door_

_Three dollars and change at the pump_

_Cost of livin's high and goin' up._

He'd take any job in order to get his family through and off the streets. Kendall made sure he put down how good he was at fixing things, worked hard from sun-up to sun-down. He wasn't too proud to just be a janitor.

The banks had started calling and warning him that he had to start paying off his loans. He couldn't even count how many loan sharks had been offering to con him. Luckily he was too smart to actually take money from a loan shark He knew the cost of living was high and still going up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what'd you think? I loved this. Writing song-fics are fun cuz they prevent writer's block and now I feel like I can write forever without stopping. So now I'm off to finish the next chapter of "Return of an Enemy" and then thinking of a plot for "Puzzle" =)**


End file.
